


Quarantine Cuddles

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: The vampires are in quarantine so they decide to do something meaningful.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Quarantine Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bhishak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/gifts).



Since an outbreak, the state of New York was under quarantine. Which, included the vampires' home, of Staten Island.

Nandor was cuddling with his boyfriend, Guillermo, who had recently been turned into a vampire.

Jenna's head lay on Nadja's lap.

Colin was nowhere to be found, which didn't bother anyone or give them the slightest worry.

And Laszlo had been locked in the closet, because he's an asshole.

"Can I get out now?" Laszlo screeched, clawing at the door.

"No!" Nadja hissed. "You're not aloud to get out until you learn to stop being an asshole." She then added, "But saying that it's quarantine, you'll be stuck in there for the rest of the time."

Jenna giggled. "I love that," she murmured.

Guillermo had control of the remote. He turned on the tv. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"The Hunger Games!" Jenna said.

From the closet Laszlo put his input. "Twilight."

All four vampires shared a glance and shouted, "No!"

Nadja rubbed her hands together. "Friday the 13th."

Nandor shook his head. "I know that I was a ferocious warrior in the Ottoman empire, but I don't like scary movies like Friday the 13th or The Hunger Games."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what the Hunger Games is about?"

Nandor shook his head. "No but it sounds scary."

Guillermo asked his boyfriend, "Then what do you want to watch?"

Nandor pointed to Wall-E. "How about that?"

Guillermo kissed Nandor's forehead. "Of course."

Jenna was happy about the movie choice.

Nadja complained that it 'wasn't scary'. And protested that she wouldn't watch it.

But, a few times, or more, they caught Nadja peering around the couch to watch.


End file.
